fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gonzalez/Supports
With Echidna C Support *'Echidna:' Whoa. *'Gonzalez:' Uh? *'Echidna:' Hey, what's your name? *'Gonzalez:' I Gonzalez. *'Echidna:' Gonzalez? My God, you're huge. And look at your build. You must be able to pull trees right out of the ground. *'Gonzalez:' I...? *'Echidna:' Hmm, this is quite a find. There's no way I'm letting you go. *'Gonzalez:' Uh...what? ...I go now. *'Echidna:' Hey, wait a minute. B Support *'Echidna:' Oh. *'Gonzalez:' Uh... *'Echidna:' Hey, wait! I need a favor from you. *'Gonzalez:' ...Me? *'Echidna:' Right. It has to be you. You see, there's gonna be a new village built on the Western Isles. *'Gonzalez:' Village... *'Echidna:' There are lots of people who lost their homes because of the war. Some of them from the rebel group that I was with. *'Gonzalez:' Lost home... *'Echidna:' So, we've decided to build a village for those people. And we need help, you see. It'd be really great if we get some strong men like you. What do you say? If you sign up now, you'll get breakfast, lunch and dinner, five days a week. *'Gonzalez:' But... I ugly... I can't stay with people. They not like me... *'Echidna:' Haha, don't be ridiculous. Just try carrying in a couple of huge logs with that strength of yours. Everyone'll love you. *'Gonzalez:' Love me...? I help you. A Support *'Echidna:' Hey. *'Gonzalez:' Uh... What... What's your name? *'Echidna:' Oh, right. I hadn't told you yet. I'm... *'Gonzalez:' No... I dumb. I can't remember things... ...And I ugly. Everyone looks at me... I ugly, dumb... *'Echidna:' ...My, my. Look, Gonzalez, you have to have more confidence in yourself. Yeah, you have a scary face, and you're a bit dumber than most others. But so what? *'Gonzalez:' Uh...? *'Echidna:' All right, Gonzalez. I don't believe in that 'As long as you have a kind heart...' crap. You're ugly. People made fun of you because of it. *'Gonzalez:' Uh... *'Echidna:' But that doesn't mean you should just give up. You should look over yourself carefully, and find something that only you have. You'll eventually find something that's unique to you. *'Gonzalez:' To me... *'Echidna:' Right, unique to you. If you have that, no one'll be making fun of you any more. You won't have to belittle yourself all the time. You can stand proud. *'Gonzalez:' U...Unique...? ...... I go think. My head hurts... *'Echidna:' Hahaha... Take all the time you need. With Bartre C Support *'Bartre:' So...you're Gonzalez. I hear you've been doing many evil deeds in the west. *'Gonzalez:' Uh... *'Bartre:' What do you want from me? *'Gonzalez:' I... I want to fight with everyone. But...I useless. I become strong, everyone like me. Make me strong. *'Bartre:' I see... Very well, I shall train you. First, I want you to hit me as hard as you can. *'Gonzalez:' Hit? I can't... You get hurt... *'Bartre:' You... Idiot! *Bartre hits Gonzalez* *'Gonzalez:' Gah. *Gonzalez gets up* *'Gonzalez:' Wh-Why you hit me? *'Bartre:' Did you really think that your puny little fists would hurt me!? Now hit me! *'Gonzalez:' O-Okay... Raaah! *Gonzalez hits Bartre* *'Bartre:' Gwoh... Well...you're pretty strong. Prepare for my next attack! B Support *'Bartre:' Gonzalez. Are you continuing with your training? *'Gonzalez:' Look, look. I found this. I have more money. *'Bartre:' I see. And? *'Gonzalez:' I become strong. I buy armor. I not get hurt. *'Bartre:' You... Idiot! *Bartre hits Gonzalez* *'Gonzalez:' Gah. *'Bartre:' Listen! Offense is everything in a battle! If you kill your enemy in a single hit, he will never get a chance to hit you! Know that only weaklings wear armor! *Gonzalez gets up* *'Gonzalez:' O-Okay... I was wrong. I kill enemy in one hit. I buy strong axe. *'Bartre:' You... Idiot! *Bartre hits Gonzalez...again* *'Gonzalez:' Geh. *'Bartre:' So you think that a strong weapon makes you powerful, do you? A true warrior fights with the raw strength of his muscles! If you have the time to go buy weapons, train yourself instead! Train yourself to the point where you can break down walls with the swing of an iron axe! *Gonzalez gets up* *'Gonzalez:' O-Okay... A Support *'Bartre:' Ah, Gonzalez. *'Gonzalez:' I... *'Bartre:' Say nothing, Gonzalez. I can tell by looking in your eyes. You have become strong. You have come a long way. *'Gonzalez:' I, I... *'Bartre:' I know what you want to say, Gonzalez. And I completely agree with you. I'm happy that you have come this far. *'Gonzalez:' I... *'Bartre:' But it isn't over yet. The path to a true warrior is long and hard. Now come, Gonzalez. Let us go in search of further power! *'Gonzalez:' I... With Garret C Support *'Garret:' Whoa!? *'Gonzalez:' Uh? What? *'Garret:' What the hell!? Are you an enemy? *'Gonzalez:' I, I... I Gonzalez. *'Garret:' I wasn't asking your name. Well, I guess you ain't an enemy. *'Gonzalez:' I Gonzalez. *'Garret:' ...How were you ever let in to this army? You're almost a complete opposite of me. *'Gonzalez:' ...... *'Garret:' I mean, look at what you're wearing! You look like a total brigand. People'll be running away from you. *'Gonzalez:' ...... *'Garret:' Well anyway, you should learn from me. *'Gonzalez:' Learn? You? *'Garret:' ...What? You got a problem with that? *'Gonzalez:' N-No... Okay. I learn from you. *'Garret:' Not 'you.' I'm Master Garret. Got that? *'Gonzalez:' G... G...? Strange name... *'Garret:' Look at yours! B Support *'Garret:' Hey. You want something? *'Gonzalez:' You... G...g... G...? *'Garret:' Master Garret. *'Gonzalez:' Yeah... You that. Here. I give you. *'Garret:' Hey! Guess you aren't so useless. *'Gonzalez:' You like this? *'Garret:' Yeah, my mom used to pick these in the mountains when I was a kid. The bittersweet seeds are the best part! *'Gonzalez:' Mom... You have parents. I not have... *'Garret:' I don't have any parents now, either. She was killed in a bandit attack when I was a kid. *'Gonzalez:' ...... *'Garret:' But I survived. I found every single one of those bandits and put them through what they did to us. *'Gonzalez:' ...... *'Garret:' It took eight years. But...now I have nothing. I just...don't have anything to live for any more. *'Gonzalez:' ...... *'Garret:' Damn... Why am I telling you this. A Support *'Garret:' Hey, Gonzalez. *'Gonzalez:' You... G... *'Garret:' Master Garret. *'Gonzalez:' Yeah... You that. Here. I give you. *'Garret:' Whoa whoa... You didn't have to bring the whole tree with you. *'Gonzalez:' You like this. *'Garret:' Well, yeah, I do, but this is going a little overboard... Ah well, who cares. Thanks. You want some? *'Gonzalez:' No. I don't eat strange things. *'Garret:' ...And what's that supposed to mean? Hm? ...Looks like I better get going. Come on, Gonzalez. Let's go. *'Gonzalez:' Yeah. With Dayan C Support *'Gonzalez:' Hey... What's that? *'Dayan:' Hm? Have you not seen eastern bows before? This is a bow we use for training. *'Gonzalez:' C-Can I see? *'Dayan:' All right, here. Try pulling the string. *'Gonzalez:' Like this? *'Dayan:' Hm, you're incredibly strong. A normal man wouldn't be able to pull it at all. *'Gonzalez:' I-I so strong. *'Dayan:' Now, try shooting an arrow. *'Gonzalez:' ? *'Dayan:' First, you put an arrow here... *'Gonzalez:' Put arrow here... *'Dayan:' Now let go. *'Gonzalez:' Let go... Argh. *Gonzalez falls over* *'Dayan:' Gonzalez! Are you all right? *'Gonzalez:' Arrow hit me... B Support *'Dayan:' Let me see your head. Yes...it looks fine now. *'Gonzalez:' Uh... No more bow for me. What's that horse? Strange hair color. *'Dayan:' Ah, it looks different from the horses where you come from, doesn't it? We can survive in Sacae thanks to these horses. We have no trouble keeping up with the mounts that foreign knights ride. *'Gonzalez:' I-I want to ride... Gah. *Gonzalez gets kicked off the screen* *'Dayan:' Gonzalez! Are you all right? Horses are very sensitive to people standing behind them. You have to be careful. *'Gonzalez:' ...Ow... A Support *'Dayan:' I'm sorry, Gonzalez. It seems that whenever you're with me, you get injured. *'Gonzalez:' It's okay. *'Dayan:' Here, I'll give you this as an apology. *'Gonzalez:' What's this? *'Dayan:' That's a headdress that we of the Kutolah clan wear. It would suit a fine warrior like you very nicely. *'Gonzalez:' ...Thank you. *'Dayan:' Take this as well. It's a wine made from horse milk. We Sacaeans drink it at festivities. *'Gonzalez:' I happy. I drink. *Gonzalez drinks the wine* *'Dayan:' Wait, don't drink so much... *'Gonzalez:' Uh? Uhhhhhhh? *Gonzalez collapses* *'Dayan:' Gonzalez! Can you get up? This wine is very strong. You shouldn't drink so much of it at once. *'Gonzalez:' Uhhhhh... With Trec C Support *'Gonzalez:' ? *'Trec:' Hmm...? Who are you? *'Gonzalez:' Me? I...I Gonzalez... *'Trec:' Gonzalez? That's a nice name... *'Gonzalez:' R-Really? *'Trec:' I'm Trec. Nice to meet you. *'Gonzalez:' T...T...? *'Trec:' Trec. *'Gonzalez:' Trec Trec Trec Trec Tre... *'Trec:' Haha, don't repeat it so much like that. You're embarassing me. *'Gonzalez:' Shut up. I forget. ...ck Trec Trec Trec Tre... Okay, I remember. *'Trec:' Haha, you're an odd one. Hey, are you... ...Um... Sorry, what was your name again? B Support *'Gonzalez:' Uh? You, you... *'Trec:' Hm...? *'Gonzalez:' Who are you? I see you before. *'Trec:' Really? I must be famous. My name is Trec. *'Gonzalez:' T...T... T...? *'Trec:' ...reck. *'Gonzalez:' Reck. *'Trec:' Yeah... Hey, what's your name? *'Gonzalez:' I Gonzalez. *'Trec:' Gonzalez? That's a nice name... *'Gonzalez:' R-Really? *'Trec:' Yeah. It's really calm, don't you think...? *'Gonzalez:' Calm... What's calm...? *'Trec:' Hm? ...Hmm... You know, I don't really know, either. But hey, don't worry about it. It's nothing compared to the size of this world. A Support *'Trec:' Ahhh... *'Gonzalez:' Uh? *'Trec:' It's so peaceful here... You know, we could make quite a team, don't you think? Um... *'Gonzalez:' I Gonzalez. *'Trec:' Gonzalez? That's a nice name... Oh yeah, my name is... *'Gonzalez:' You Reck. *'Trec:' Hm? Was it? ...Now that you say so, I think you're right. Well, no matter. Let's go. *'Gonzalez:' Yeah. With Lilina C Support *'Gonzalez:' Li...lina. Lilina. *'Lilina:' Yes? *'Gonzalez:' This. I give you. *'Lilina:' Oh... A pretty white flower. Thank you, Gonzalez. *'Gonzalez:' Th... Thank..? What's that? *'Lilina:' What? *'Gonzalez:' I dumb... I not remember lots of words... *'Lilina:' Oh... It's thank you. It's an expression of gratitude. *'Gonzalez:' Grat...? *'Lilina:' Um... When someone does something for you and you feel happy, you say 'Thank you.' *'Gonzalez:' Thank...you? *'Lilina:' That's right... Thank you. B Support *'Gonzalez:' L-Lilina, Lilina. Thank...you... *'Lilina:' Gonzalez, it's not a greeting word, you know. *'Gonzalez:' This, I give you. You pretty. Flower pretty. Look good on you... *'Lilina:' Thank you very much, Gonzalez. *'Gonzalez:' Thank you... *'Lilina:' This is really a beautiful flower... They were growing in Roy's hometown, too... *'Gonzalez:' Roy? Who's Roy? *'Lilina:' Roy is this army's leader. He's not very strong, but... He's very kind. *'Gonzalez:' ...Lilina like Roy? *'Lilina:' Hm...? Yes... Yes, I like him very much. *'Gonzalez:' ...I go now. *'Lilina:' What? Wait, Gonzalez... A Support *'Lilina:' Wait! Gonzalez! What's wrong? Why are you avoiding me? *'Gonzalez:' Sh... Shut up! *'Lilina:' Ah! *'Gonzalez:' G-Go away! Go go go! *'Lilina:' ......: *'Gonzalez:' Only hurt if talk... I know... I ugly, you pretty... I not same as you. But...I never forget. I stay human thanks to you... I never forget. ...Thank you... *'Lilina:' ...No. *'Gonzalez:' Li...lina? *'Lilina:' That word... You use it when you're happy. You don't use it when you're...leaving someone... *'Gonzalez:' Lilina... Crying? *'Lilina:' You too... Why are you crying? *'Gonzalez:' I...I... *'Lilina:' Gonzalez... I want to be with you. *'Gonzalez:' Lilina... *'Lilina:' Don't tell me to go away...please... *'Gonzalez:' Lilina... I...I... *'Lilina:' Gonzalez... *'Gonzalez:' Uhhhhh... (He's sobbing.) Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports